Intangible
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. "The wind spoke to me as it ruffled the leaves of the trees above. 'Bella,' it said. It was a divine whisper. It was his voice."


**Intangible**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** While this is by no means my first fanfic (try 22nd) this is my first twilight story. I haven't published anything on there in a _while_, and I hope you forgive any mistakes I might have made. That being said, I hope you enjoy this! Review please!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Night's shadow wrapped me up like a straightjacket. I kept my eyes forward as I ran, passing trees, bushes, and animals. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I knew I needed to find it.

It was something from a nightmare, yet somehow I felt like it was real. I felt more alert than I would have in a dream. More scared. More desperate.

My feet gained speed on their own, and I stumbled over roots and stones. I heard noises, but I didn't pay them enough attention to find them frightening. The only sounds I could hear were the rough, gasping sounds of my breaths and the fierce, distraught pounding of my heart.

I continued for what felt like and eternity. I lurched forward, seeing nothing, finding nothing, just moving.

I stumbled for the hundredth time—the final time—and I fell into a resigned heap on the forest floor. My chest heaved, this time with hopeless sobs rather than gasping breaths. My tears splashed down into the fresh puddles of rain, tainting nature with my despair.

The wind spoke to me as it ruffled the leaves of the trees above.

"Bella," it said. It was a divine whisper. It was his voice. Everything was his voice.

"Edward." My yelp seemed amplified in comparison to his murmur.

More noises teased me. The sound of footsteps on wet earth, squishing rather than crunching. The sound of his voice again, just as quiet and angelic as before.

"Bella, love." His voice was almost too angelic, too perfect to be fake. I'd accepted this as a dream, despite how real it felt, and I grew impressed with my mind's ability to fabricate his voice so flawlessly.

I shivered, my clothes now soaked from lying on the forest floor, though it wasn't raining at that moment. A cold hand laid itself on my back. I shivered again.

I brought my head up to slowly, wondering when I would wake, when consciousness would dispel the allusion. My heart stopped when I saw a pair of topaz eyes so close to my own.

I scampered to my feet as quickly as I could, though I was weighted down by my dripping clothing. I backed up spastically until I was stopped by a tree behind me. I tired to press myself flat against the trunk as the hallucination moved closer to me.

"You needn't be afraid, Bella. Don't be afraid." His voice was louder now, pleading. All I could do was shake my head.

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't afraid of him, that I was afraid of what seeing him would do to me when I woke from this bizarre dream. His face, his body, his hair, they were burning themselves into my mind all over again. His scent filled up every thought I had despite how much I tried not to breathe it in.

He closed his eyes and moved closer to me, breathing deeply. His eyes snapped open suddenly, and the force of his gazed nearly knocked me senseless.

"Bella…" the conflict was clear in his voice, but he kept moving toward me, drawing closer and closer seemingly without hesitation. I, in turn, kept moving farther away.

A log was laying in my path and I tripped over it, falling backwards. I banged my head on a nearby tree trunk on my way down to the ground. I landed in a sprawled heap, my head throbbing. Tears began to fill my eyes and I squeezed them shut. I opened them a moment later, when I felt a cool hand press itself to my forehead.

His face was only inches from mine, but I could hardly focus on that. The pain in my head was spreading, intensifying. His face was getting blurrier and I felt like the world around me was spinning and tilting on odd angles.

Black spots began filling my vision, and before my eyes closed, giving in to the darkness, I felt careful arms lifting me up and heard a soft, reassuring voice whispering in my ear.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

I awoke in my bed, a place that I couldn't remember having actually fallen asleep in last night. My head hurt, and I lifted a hand and felt around until I found a bump beneath my hair. I couldn't quite remember getting that, either.

My thoughts were jumbled, incoherent. It hurt to think. I couldn't be sure what the last real thing I remembered was, and what I had only dreamt.

My angel was at the front of my mind though, and I was sure that, as usual, I'd had a dream about him. But he was so much clearer in my memory now than he usually was. I could still imagine his voice, I could still feel his soft touch as he lifted me up and carried my half-conscious form in his hands.

I opened my eyes for the first time since waking up. I sat up, ignoring the pain, and looked around my room, trying to find an anchor to pull myself back to reality. It was a hard thing to do.

I looked to the side and saw with a jolt that my window was open. The wind was blowing through my window, playing with my curtains and making my old rocking chair—the chair he always sat in—move slowly back and forth.

I scrambled from my bed and dashed to my window. I stuck my head out of it, looking around desperately for him, or for a sign that he was as close by as I thought he might be. When I didn't see anything but the red, sunrise sky above and the hostile green trees in the forest behind my house, my breath started getting uneven.

I fell to the floor, gasping for air. My arms wound themselves around my stomach, where the hole of heartbreak was reopening. The pain in my head was nothing at all compared to the pain in my heart.

The wind continued to come through my window, and I could hear his whispers again, just as hauntingly intangible as last night.

"Bella…"

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

I hope you liked it… it's one of my favorite stories, but then again I suppose I am biased a bit…lol. REVIEW please, let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
